Mobile communication devices rely on handovers to ensure continuous service during a communication initiated by the device, e.g., a phone call, such as when the mobile device is moving in a car, train, while walking, etc. Generally, mobile devices will transmit a communication signal through an initial communication link, e.g., a communication tower, until it is determined that the signal strength between the device and the tower is relatively weak in comparison to other available communication links, such as when the mobile device is moving further away from the tower over time. The device or the tower may then initiate a handover of the communication signal to another communication link, e.g., a communication tower that is closer to the mobile device, or can provide a stronger signal strength to the device. The handover generally automatically transfers the connection of the mobile device from one location to another, while maintaining continuous connectivity of the mobile device. Known handover methodologies thus rely generally exclusively on signal strength to determine when and where to initiate a handover.
Employing signal strength as the sole factor to determine when and where to initiate a handover may force a handover when it is not optimal for a given mobile device. For example, if a communication between a mobile device and an initial tower is becoming weaker, and two other available towers are identified, a handover will generally be initiated to the tower having the strongest signal. However, if the difference in signal strength between the available towers is not significant, but other characteristics of the towers are much different such as a cost of using each respective tower, type of technology employed by the tower, etc., then the tower with the strongest signal may nonetheless have significant disadvantages in view of these other characteristics. As a result, a handover may be forced to a tower that is more expensive for the particular mobile device, does not provide an ideal connection type, or otherwise suffers from some disadvantage relative to other available towers despite any advantage in signal strength. This has become especially problematic in view of the recent proliferation of available technologies for supporting mobile communication, each of which may have different capabilities and costs for a given mobile device and service provider.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved handover process that contemplates characteristics of available communication links other than the signal strength associated with the communication links.